hannibalfandomcom-20200222-history
Francis Dolarhyde
'Francis Dolarhyde '(born June 14, 1938) is a serial / mass killer and the main antagonist of both the novel and film, Red Dragon, as well as the 1986 film;'' Manhunter'' and in a recurring role on the TV show Hannibal. Although he is technically not a cannibal like Hannibal Lecter, he is nicknamed by the press the "Tooth Fairy" due to his compulsive tendency to bite his victims. He has an alternative personality which he names "The Great Red Dragon" after William Blake's painting "The Great Red Dragon and the Women Clothed with the Sun". Biography Childhood and Maltreatment Francis Dolarhyde was born on June 14, 1938, in the charity section of the maternity ward at the city hospital of Springfield, Missouri, with the appearance of a leaf-nosed bat. Unsure whether he could survive without oxygen, the doctors who delivered him decided not to immediately show the infant to his mother Marian Dolarhyde, a typewriter at the St. Louis Democratic machine, and performed operations on his cleft lip and palate. They finally showed him to Marian after four days, and she abandoned her son in the hospital the next day. As a result, Dolarhyde was left to be cared in the Springfield Foundling Home for a year and a half before being transferred to Morgan Lee Memorial Orphanage, where he was treated unfairly by the headmaster, Reverand S. B. Lomax. Five years later, Dolarhyde's maternal grandmother, a nursing home mistress, learned of her grandson's existence from his father Michael Trevane, an Irish musician who was killed by a Kansas city streetcar a week afterwards. He was subjected to severe emotional and physical abuse. Young Francis was a bedwetter and would be threatened with emasculation by his grandmother. He was also the target of insults regarding his facial disfigurement. He began torturing animals at a young age to vent his anger over the abuse. After his grandmother became afflicted with dementia, Dolarhyde was turned over to the care of his estranged mother and her husband in St.Louis; he was further abused by this family and is sent back to the orphanage after being caught hanging his stepsister's cat. After being caught breaking into a house at aged 17, he enlisted in the United States Army. While on his tour in Japan and neighboring countries, he learns how to develop films and receives cosmetic surgery for his cleft palate. He later got a job with the Gateway Corp. as the production manager in their home movies division. Dolarhyde was a bodybuilder and exceptionally strong; it is mentioned in the novel that even in his forties, Dolarhyde could have successfully competed in regional bodybuilding competitions. However he was exceptionally shy because of his disfigurement and altered speech and did not have any sexual experience until meeting Reba McClane. The Tooth Fairy Dolarhyde began his killing spree in 1978 by murdering two families within a month after discovering The Great Red Dragon and the Woman Clothed with the Sun, which gave voice to an alternate personality. This alter ego, which he believes is a deity called the Red Dragon, compels him to murder in order to become the Dragon. As "the Dragon", Dolarhyde has no problem with speech, and speaks in a harsh deeper tone. The two personalities can converse with one another. He committed both crimes on or near a full moon; it is hinted in the novel that he killed before that, however. He chooses his victims through the home movies that he edits as a film processing technician. On a trip to Hong Kong during his army service, he had a large dragon tattooed across his back and had two sets of false teeth made; one of them for his public life, the other distorted and razor sharp for his killings, based on the mold of his grandmother's teeth. Dolarhyde reads The National Tattler, a tabloid which runs sensationalist stories, collecting clippings about Hannibal Lecter's arrest and trial, about Will Graham, and his own murders. However he is angered that he is referred to as the Tooth Fairy, speculating that the tabloids think he is homosexual. He reveres Lecter, calling himself his "avid fan" and sends him a message, hoping to meet and kill Lecter. Lecter in return leaves a coded message in the National Tattler, urging Dolarhyde to kill Graham's family. In a attempt to provoke Dolarhyde out of hiding, Graham interviews Freddy Lounds of The Tattler, in which he refers to "The Tooth-Fairy" as impotent, homosexual and possibly the product of an incestuous relationship on the part of his mother; as well as a series of false statements from an "offended" Dr. Lecter. The interview outrages Dolarhyde who kidnaps Lounds, intimidates him into recanting his article on tape, and then bites his lips off. Dolarhyde returns to Chicago, ties Lounds to a wheelchair, sets him on fire, and rolls him down a incline into The Tattler's parking garage. Dolarhyde falls in love with a blind co-worker named Reba McClane. He became comfortable in her company as she could not see his face. At first the relationship quelled his murderous impulses but over time his alter ego began to order him to kill her, but he maintained control. He flew to New York and devoured the Dragon painting, believing it would destroy his alter ego, but it only infuriated it even more. When he returned to see Reba, he saw Ralph Mandy, a hated co-worker and rival for her attention, kiss her on the cheek. This angered him, prompting him to shoot Mandy in the head and chloroform Reba. He brings her to his home and reveals to Reba that he is the Red Dragon. He tearfully reveals that the Dragon is becoming too strong and demands her sacrifice. However he sees the terror in Reba's eyes and is unable to sacrifice her. He sets the house on fire and prepares to shot Reba with a shotgun but is not able to do so and apparently shoots himself in the head. In reality, he shot the corpse of Mandy to fake his death and arrived at Graham's home in Marathon, Florida. He holds Graham's son, Josh, hostage and prepares to "change" him in front of Graham. Noticing that Josh had wet himself, Graham insults Dolarhyde in the manner of his grandmother in order to provoke Dolarhyde to go after him instead. In an intense battle, he severely disfigures Graham's face with a knife, before Molly executes Dolarhyde by shooting him multiple times in the chest and head. Modus operandi Dolarhyde targets families via home videos he processes through his work. He first murders the pet. When killing a family, he performs the murders on or near a full moon. When in the house, he first murders the mother, then the father, either by cutting their throat or shooting them. He then murders the children. After the killings, he smashes the mirrors and places the shards into the victim's eyes, so that they can see him for what he is. He arranges the corpses like an audience. He also sexually assaults the corpses of the mothers and also records the crimes for sexual relief. By doing this, Dolarhyde believes that he is appeasing the Dragon personality and that he will eventually become the Dragon. This changes once he falls in love with Reba, causing conflict between the two personalities. When switching to the "Dragon", his voice becomes louder and deeper, and has no problems with speech, suggesting that Dolarhyde's speech impediment is partly psychosomatic. As well as the "Tooth Fairy" killings, he is shown to be an efficient marksman with a gun, killing two men with quick head shots. He has also shown to kill for vengeance, in particular his brutal killing of Freddy Lounds. In adaptions In Manhunter, the first film adaptation of Red Dragon, Dolarhyde is played by Tom Noonan. In the second film adaptation of Red Dragon, he is played by Ralph Fiennes. At San Diego Comic Con 2014, Bryan Fuller revealed Dolarhyde's debut episode as the eighth of season 3. On January 13, 2015, former Hobbit actor was cast as Dolarhyde. Category:Film Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Book Characters Category:Serial killers Category:Attempted murderers Category:Main Antagonists *